


Scar's Chestmonsters

by blueticked



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Chestmonsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueticked/pseuds/blueticked
Summary: Scar has chestmonsters and they’re alive.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Scar's Chestmonsters

**Author's Note:**

> All the chestmonsters are just [Jellies](https://www.twitch.tv/goodtimeswithscar/clip/CreativeSuccessfulHyenaDancingBaby) tbh.

Scar’s chestmonsters are alive.

No one really knew why. The common reason was “It’s Scar’s”, the same reason why Scara came to life while Grian’s fire breathing dragon remained an unanimated build. The only reason why Scar-crafted chests, barrels and shulkers came to life, but not any other hermits’. Scar had magic that simply manifested itself in his buildings and things, out of Scar’s control.

They were generally nice to Scar. They would bounce up and down in greeting as Scar flew near his buildsite. He would pet them and they would open their mouths patiently for him to search for his materials. Scar would occasionally invite a chest or a shulker to follow him up his scaffoldings as he built. It was handy to have them follow him as he built, or being able to call one up next to him on top of the building, instead of constantly having to glide back down to the ground to pick up more materials. They were great workers and great company.

Of course, they could be a little cheeky. They would fit themselves into the occasional block that Scar had missed placing and refuse to leave the hole. He would place his arms akimbo and frown at it disapprovingly. Sometimes that would make the chest hang its head and pop out of its hole. Sometimes the chest would cackle at Scar instead, and he would have to move on and return later, or lure the chest out with some blocks to chomp on.

They also liked to stand in the way of Scar’s building path, forcing him to build or navigate around it. Scar sometimes praised them for being clever little chests or shulkers, breaking up his building lines and making them more naturally zigagged. Other times, hermits could hear Scar raising his voice frustratedly at a chest or a shulker that would not budge off places they weren’t supposed to be at. He would have to pick up the chest and move them (as long as they didn’t immediately move back in his way).

Scar’s Chestmonster shop was actually a real pain to buy chests and shulkers from. The giant chestmonster building constantly jumped up and down on its hill so walking into its entrance mouth was almost impossible and flying in with an elytra was immensely difficult. Hermits splatted against the wall of the chestmonster building more times than the number of chests and shulkers they actually bought from the shop.

Scar kept the price of chests and shulkers low at two diamonds each as an apology to the Hermits for their trouble entering the store itself. Many would argue that Scar finding the shulkers from the end was an equally if not more troublesome job and left generous tips in the payment chest anyway.

(Sometimes, it was the payment chest that leapt forward to munch on the stack of diamonds they held in their left hands as they counted out the diamonds they had to pay, and they just didn’t want to fight the payment chest for their diamonds back.)

Once they had successfully navigated themselves into the chestmonster shop, they would then have to catch the chests, barrels and shulkers that were running around in the shop. Scar must have placed some sort of magical barrier on the entrance because no items for sale ran out, but they scurried across the floor of the shop, they climbed the walls, some shulkers hung from the ceiling and screeched at the hermits on the ground, scrambling for their scaffoldings in their inventories in order to reach the chests and shulkers they wanted to purchase. These chests wouldn’t stay still, too; a hermit that had built their way up to the ceiling to grab a shulker box would sometimes sigh heavily as the shulker released itself and fell to the ground, snickering as it hopped to the far end of the shop.

The fewer chests, barrels and shulkers were left in the shop, the harder it was to catch them. Xisuma had intended to buy up Scar’s shulker stock but left a single shulker box in Scar’s shop because it had buried itself deep within the chests, making grunts of amusement and mockery at him, and he didn’t want to spend another hour chasing the last shulker box that simply _refused_ to be caught by him.

Despite Scar’s “as many free chests and barrels as you want with a shulker purchase!” deal, the chests and barrels didn’t actually leave the store very often because the hermits would rather buy Ren’s stacks of wood to craft their own instead of having Scar’s animated chests and barrels jumping about their bases.

(Grian thinks that the reason why no one buys TNT from the barge is because the prices are too expensive. The real reason is because he had used Scar-crafted chests to keep the TNT in and the hermits were tired of chasing the TNT chest to buy their TNTs from.)

No, the chests and shulkers didn’t lose their Scar-animated magic after being purchased by another hermit. In fact, they often seemed to be bolder and more disobedient without Scar’s presence.

(Not that Scar could control them much himself, but they were definitely more willing to listen to Scar!)

Whenever Impulse started a new project, he’d build up a chestmonster in his storage room. These chests and shulkers bought from Scar began to run circles around his storage room, some venturing out to run in circles around his base as well. Impulse’s base was _huge_ and it was difficult to catch these chests and shulkers with endless energy. He had resorted to installing remote redstone-activated fences in lines around his base to trap the chests and shulkers in. Like mobs, they didn’t seem to be able to jump over fences.

Tango asked why he didn’t just line his storage room with the fences to prevent the chests and shulkers from escaping and running around his entire base. “Good question,” Impulse had said in response. He didn't change it.

Bdubs faced the worst of chestmonster shenanigans while building his castle on a mountain. The chests and shulkers liked to slide down his waterfall all the way back to the ground. Some liked to skydive down into the pond below. The back of his mountain still wasn’t filled in because all his time had been taken up chasing the chests and shulkers around. He eventually gave up chasing after them and simply hugged one tightly to his chest, building with only one arm. It wasn’t ideal, but Bdubs wasn’t going to the end to collect his own shulkers. The End was practically eternal night - his own personal nightmare.

“I’ve figured out how to remove the magic from the chests and shulkers!” Scar announced one day.

He demonstrated by placing one of his crystals in a jumping chest and an identical crystal in a fidgeting shulker box that kept opening and closing. The chest landed on the grass with a thump and ceased moving. The shulker box closed its mouth and lay still. Both seemed to almost dull in colour as the crystal absorbed the magic that animated them.

The utter unnatural silence from a Scar-crafted chest and shulker unnerved the hermits.

“It does take up a slot in the chest,” Scar said apologetically, turning to face them.

Keralis darted forward and lifted the chest and shulker box open. He grabbed the crystals out and dropped them to the ground. They didn’t shatter, so he jumped and stomped on them. The sturdy crystals rolled away unharmed, but his intention was clear. The chest and shulker box brightened with life once again, starting to jump and twist where they sat.

“I think I’m fine,” False forced a bright smile, taking a step back and away.

“But False! I see the shulker boxes hiding in the bedrock all the time when you’re trying to build! This would really help-”

“I _like_ them moving,” Mumbo interrupted, in a voice that sounded as though that truth had just dawned upon him. He looked up at Scar, his eyes wide in realisation. “I mean, it’s not very redstone-friendly when the chests jump out of their spots and break my item sorter, but I _like_ them doing that. I couldn’t imagine them just sitting in their spots, all boring. They make redstone so much more fun and interactive.”

“I agree,” Xisuma spoke up. “I have some Scar-chests and shulkers in my nether farms. Sometimes they scare me when they almost jump into fire or lava. I’m even more terrified when they’re carrying items I need. But, I would never give up their bouncy company for anything in the world.”

“I think we can all agree that Scar’s chests and shulkers bring one of the greatest joys in the world,” Joe said, and his sentence was followed by a series of vigorous head-nodding from the hermits.

“Oh, I’m glad!” Scar beamed. “I also discovered that if you name them, they’d be more likely to listen to you!”

“Oh, but you decided to start this meeting by telling us how to remove the magic instead of this?” Bdubs shouted in his usual loud and exaggerated fashion.

Scar giggled. He reached out an arm in demonstration towards the shulker that had started to bounce away.

“Hip! Hip! Come here, Hip!” Scar called, and the shulker turned around to look at him. It jumped back eagerly and Scar picked it up as it leapt into his arms, stroking it like a pet.

“You named it Hip?” Beef frowned in confusion.

“Oh yes, like this glorious building behind us,” Scar gestured at the HEP Headquarters. “Isn’t it magnificent? Like this shulker box in my arms? What a great building- I mean shulker box.”

“Is this meeting just HEP Propaganda?” Grian exclaimed.

“Fetch!” Scar said to Hip (or was it Hep?), and threw a stack of grass blocks in Grian’s face.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
